sc_forum_ifrfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee and Beehive
The Bees and Beehive cards are a thread made by Berdyie on March the 2nd, in 2017. It has 2 separate cards : Bee and Beehive, which were entered together in the first CIT. Details The cards were received well by the community, despite only having 8 replies. They were eliminated on the Group Stage of the first CIT. Thread Content Card Idea Bees Card and Beehive Card TABLE OF CONTENTS - Introduction - Bee Card -Bee Card Special Mechanics - Beehive Card -Beehive Card Special Mechanics -Conclusion INTRODUCTION I have made a previous post about both of these cards (the post itself included another, but it wasn't very good) I wanted to refine that post and make it more readable, as the last one could more or less be described as a big jumble of words. It was almost impossible to make sense of. Even I had trouble reading back through it and understanding what I was talking about. I will try and highlight all the important sentences and words so you can (if you want to) skim through and come up with a Too Long, Didn't Read of your own. Red means that particular sentence or word is very important. First Card Idea Bee Card The Bee Card is very unique. It spawns a swarm of bees that act like flying troops. They can float over the river and WILL target buildings such as the towers if there is nothing else in range (contrary to my older post) The swarm is unique in that it is one unit. In-game, it would look like a buzzing, black cloud of tiny dots (bees) that would float at a medium speed towards whichever target they are going for. The swarm itself would latch onto the first target it came into contact with, but the whole swarm is quite a large "unit" (2-3 tiles wide) so it can hit other units that are close by. It could be thought of as the moving Poison Spell that everyone wants so badly. The damage (as previously mentioned) acts much like a Poison Spell. Every tick does a number of damage (unspecified number due to me not being very good at balancing stats) and will keep hurting the target until it is dead. That is definitely the biggest surprise in this entire post... This is where things begin to get a little more complicated. I'm going to shorten it down to avoid the confusion that my last post gave. The Bee Swarm can only be hurt by ranged troops (as it is a flying card) and the swarm itself has 1 HP bar to be drained. What is so unique about this is that AOE damage (Wizard, Witch) hurt the swarm like any other card in the game. However Single-Target units (Musketeer, Archers) only deal a PERCENTAGE of the health bar. For example. A high level Wizard would kill the swarm instantly, as the fireball depletes the health bar as normal (think of it if Clash Royale was realistic, in which the fireball would burn through the bees like they were fuel) However when something such as a Musketeer shoots the swarm, her bullet only hits a small number of bees in the swarm, so the HP bar depletes in percentages. In this case I think a good number would be 25 % per shot. The level of the unit does not matter, as the bullet of the Musketeer does not "grow in size" with each level. If you still have questions about that, just leave it in the post below. When the bees are hurt, through both Single-Target and Splash damage, they shrink. The physical size of the swarm (refer to previously mentioned size of around 2-3 tiles wide) gets smaller, so this means that the hitbox becomes smaller and the size of the "Poison Spell" damage effect that the bees have also shrinks. Not only that, but the damage is lessened for the lower amount of health, as the swarm is smaller and therefor there are less bees. SUMMARY So in short, the Bee Swarm acts like a moving Poison Spell that is hurt normally by Splash damage and hurt in percentages by Single-Target damage. The lower the health, the smaller and less damage the swarm has. Second Card Idea Beehive The Beehive is the building variant of the Bee Card. It is a spawner building, but does not act the same way as others do. It is very defensive, and depending on the situation you might actually want it to be destroyed after the enemy has launched a push against it. The Beehive, as expected, spawns bees. The building itself has a range (Shorter than X-Bow, but not as short as most other defenses such as Cannon) and any units that walk into this circle of death are in for a very hard time. Much like the previously mentioned card, the Beehives bees act mostly the same. The main difference is that whist the building itself is still alive, the bees will NOT go towards the tower (making it unique from other spawner buildings) The Beehive will accumulate bees over the top of the spawner over time. One by one bees will be added to the swarm above the building, and those bees will stay there until an enemy walks into range of the building.''' When this happens, the bee swarm will latch onto the enemy and act exactly as it does in the Bee Card. How the HP bar works with this card: There is one HP bar for the swarm. When the building is first placed, and the swarm first starts building up, the HP bar will be empty. As bees are added to the swarm, the HP bar will fill until the swarm reaches the same size as the Bee Card. When it reaches this size it will stop growing as this is the maximum amount of bees that it can produce at one time. What makes this card even more unique is the "healing" process (let me explain) When the swarm of the hive is attacking, there is a high chance that they will be damaged in battle. When all enemies are out of range (or dead) the swarm will return to home and begin rebuilding any lost numbers. It's basically like a gas station, where the car goes out and does things, and then comes straight back to re-fuel. If the swarm is defeated in battle, the Beehive will instantly spawn another one (with an empty HP bar) and begin building that one. Now would be a good time to mention that there is a minimum number of bees required in the swarm to have it attack units. '''The swarm must be at least 1/4 full to go back into battle. This means that if the swarm is defeated in battle, the Hive will spawn another one and begin building that. If it did not have this mechanic, there would constantly be a singular bee going from the swarm to the battle (of course, as long as the enemies were still alive and within range) It should also be specified that the Hive does NOTHING whilst the bees are attacking. It will not produce any more bees, and will more or less become a blockade until they return or are defeated. When the building expires or is destroyed, the swarm (wherever they are) will turn into a completely normal Bee Card and start acting like one. If the swarm only has half of its HP bar when the Hive falls, that is what it will keep when transferring to Bee Card mode. SUMMARY The Beehive is a unique spawner building that will spawn a swarm of bees that will NOT go towards the enemies tower. The bees will float over the Hive until an enemy walks into range. When this happens the bees will act exactly like the previous card and when they defeat the enemy (or the enemy walks out of range) they will return to the Hive to "re-heal" any lost health. If the swarm is defeated in battle, the Hive will instantly spawn an "empty" swarm again and start over from the beginning. There is a minimum number of bees needed for the swarm to be able to go back into action, and that number is one quarter of the health bar being required. When the building expires or is destroyed, the swarm (or what is left of the swarm) turns into a normal Bee Card and starts acting as such. CONCLUSION That should be just about everything I wanted to say cleared up. The Bee card and it's building counterpart are very unique, and I would not be surprised if they are too complicated for Supercell (if they are reading) to implement so that newer players will understand the exact mechanics. Either way, it was a lot of fun to write this post. Good night. -Berdyie